


Emergency Lift

by diamondforger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: Gen, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Mirai tries to carry his friends out of battle without hurting them.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Emergency Lift

**Author's Note:**

> No 7. I’VE GOT YOU  
> Support | **Carrying** | Enemy to Caretaker

Humans were small. Small and fragile. Mebius forgot that sometimes. He spent so much time among them as Mirai, that he forgot how terrifyingly fragile they were. 

It was simple enough to lift vehicles. The rare times he had to pick up cars he was usually able to move them without his fingers leaving dents. Even when the vehicle was damaged, the passengers were fine, just a bit shaken by the experience. 

He'd had to interact a lot with the GUYS jets. They were sturdy, and it was easy to handle them as long as he was gentle. 

But humans. Humans were so small and so delicate. As Mebius, his friends could easily fit in the palm of his hand. They were smaller than one of his fingers. He didn't even know if he could pick them up with seriously hurting them. 

But he was about to find out. 

He knelt by the site of the jet crash. He didn't have much time, he'd spent most of his energy fighting off the creature that'd knocked the jet out of the sky. He had maybe a minute before he would need to go back to his human form. He needed to think fast. Ryu looked up at him, waving his hands and pointing to the prone figure of George resting on the ground behind him and shouting something. Marina was by his side, desperately trying to stem the blood pouring from a cut on his leg. George had already lost so much blood, humans couldn't afford to lose that much blood. 

There was no telling how long rescue would take where they were. Help was surely already on the way, but the jet had crashed on a rocky mountainside, there was nowhere safe for the backup to land. Not to mention the wreck was dangerous by itself. It was only smoking now, but the fires didn't seem to have reached the fuel tanks yet. 

If he could just get them away and to flat ground, they should be fine. 

Mebius extended a hand. He couldn't pick up George, he didn't trust himself to. George was so small, and already injured, squeezing him between two Ultraman fingers was too dangerous. Mebius pressed his hand against the ground next to Ryu, palm up. There were trees in the way, but it wasn't hard to flatten them into the ground. The action shook the ground and kicked up a fair amount of dust. Ryu was stumbling back in fear, coughing and shielding his face. 

Mebius wanted to apologize or explain himself, but he couldn't talk. They seemed to understand anyway. Ryu ran back to the other two and together they were able to get George to his feet. He wasn't unconscious, but he was barely holding on. Mebius saw the man's head falling forward as he tried to limp on his non-damaged leg. There wasn't much use to him trying, it was easier for Ryu and Marina to carry him. 

Mebius' timer sped up, blaring loudly over the humans. They knew what it meant. They knew they didn't have much time and they were going as fast as they could. It still felt too slow. Being so small meant they were also so slow. They weren't even traveling the distance of Mebius' foot and it felt like it was taking an eternity. 

Mebius distracted himself by looked for a safe spot to put his teammates. There was a small field a couple steps away, in the direction of the city. If he could at least get them there they'd stand a much better chance. He turned back to see Ryu and Marina lifting George onto his hand. The surface of his palm was above their waists. 

They were so small. 

They were light too. They rested on top of the skin of his palm, barely heavy enough to sink into his flesh. It was so strange to feel them move against the sensitive skin of his hand. He'd held all of them before. He'd been lifted easily by Ryu as a human, felt how strong Ryu's arms felt around him. It was surreal to know how sturdy Ryu was normally compared to how insignificant his weight was now. 

Once all three had climbed on, Mebius stood up. As his hand lifted into the air, all the humans started yelling and scrambling for anything to hold onto. Of course. He was moving them too fast. They'd gone nearly twenty meters in a second, that was incredibly fast acceleration from their perspective. 

Mebius slowed his movements to a crawl, curling his hand in to try and shield the humans from wind caused by his movements. His timer was beeping fast, he was nearly out of time, but he couldn't risk their safety. He tried to make his steps as smooth as possible, but his passengers clearly didn't view the ride as smooth. Marina's hair was whipping around her head as she used her body to shield George from the worst of the wind. Ryu clung to one of Mebius' fingers with one arm and held on to Marina with the other. 

There was a loud explosion behind him and Mebius jolted. The humans screamed as they bounced in his hand. It'd been the right call to get them out, the jet's explosion had been even bigger than Mebius had predicted. He didn't have time to look back he just kept moving forward to the spot he'd picked out. 

Mebius' hand shook as he lowered them to the ground. He was barely holding on. His body screamed to transform back, but he just need a couple more seconds. They all scrambled off as soon as his hand touched the ground, George falling on his knees and throwing up. 

Ryu turned back to Mebius, cupping his hands around his mouth to shout something, but it was too late. Mebius couldn't hold onto his form any longer. As he changed back into Mirai, he collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. He heard the sound of engines roaring overhead and looked up to see a familiar craft coming in for a landing in the spot he'd dropped his friends. 

He'd saved them. It hadn't been an easy rescue, or a pretty one, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were safe now. He smiled as he pulled himself together. It had all worked out, and he couldn't wait to get back to base and pretend to be shocked by everyone's dramatic retelling of the event. 


End file.
